rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Survivor 2014
is the third annual edition of the RHAP-sponsored Miss Survivor competition. It features female contestants from Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: Blood vs. Water going through a series of popular votes, interviews, and debates to be crowned the title of "Miss Survivor". Andrea Boehlke was crowned Miss Survivor 2014 on February 24, 2014. First Round: Popular Vote The voting was open for the first round from January 19 until January 25, 2014. More than 8,000 votes were cast in that week. On February 3, the vote totals for the first round and the Top 3 were revealed with Rob, Nicole, and official vote tabulator Curt Clark.The LIVE Miss Survivor 2014 Top 3 Finalist Countdown Show To help spare the contestants any embarrassment, they elected to not disclose the order of the bottom five finishers. The results are as follows: Note: The contestants grouped together (i.e. the Top 3 or Bottom 5) are listed in alphabetical order by first name. Top Three: Andrea Boehlke, Brenda Lowe, Ciera Eastin 4. Candice Cody 5. Katie Collins 6. Corinne Kaplan 7. Rachel Foulger 8. Laura Morett 9. Monica Culpepper 10. Hope Driskill 11. Kat Edorsson 12. Tina Wesson 13. Allie Pohevitz 14. Laura Alexander 15. Dawn Meehan Bottom Five: Francesca Hogi, Julia Landauer, Laura Boneham, Marissa Peterson, Sherri Bietham Second Round: Top 3 Interviews and Debate Absence of Brenda Lowe Andrea Boehlke and Ciera Eastin both accepted their nominations for Miss Survivor within 24 hours of the first round of votes being revealed. However, after holding out for almost a week and using various methods of communications, Rob was unable to get in communication with Brenda Lowe. As a result, Brenda was removed from her spot as a finalist, and first runner-up Candice Cody became a finalist instead. Ciera's Interview - February 12Miss Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Ciera Eastin Ciera was the first Miss Survivor finalist to give an interview. Ciera talked about why she deserved to be Miss Survivor, answered questions from the RHAP fans, and performed a rap for her talent that was co-written by fellow Blood vs. Water cast member (and, as it turned out, Mr. Survivor co-competitor) Aras Baskauskas. Andrea's Interview - February 13Miss Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Andrea Boehlke Andrea talked in her interview about returning to the Miss Survivor competition, and her onscreen tension with Mr. Survivor competitor Malcolm Freburg. Like Ciera, she also chose to perform a rap for her talent, but utilized a violin player and the help of several backup dancer "bros". Candice's Interview - February 13Miss Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Candice Cody Candice was the last to interview as a substitute for Brenda Lowe. She showed off her talent of pranking her husband and Blood vs. Water contestant John Cody by pouring a bucket of cold water on him in the shower. John later joined her on the interview, where they talked about Malcolm's bid to steal John away from Candice. Debate - February 19The LIVE 2014 Miss Survivor Debate with Ciera, Candice & Andrea The three finalists came together for a live debate, moderated by Rob. They talked on such topics as sexism in Survivor, their Survivor crushes, embarrassing stories, and their individual endorsements for Mr. Survivor. Final Vote Reveal and Crowning The final round of voting opened on Monday, February 17 and ran until Saturday, February 22.Vote for the Winner of Miss & Mr. Survivor 2014 After 9365 votes were cast, the final results were announced on February 24.Crowning Miss and Mr. Survivor 2014 in our Final Results Show Andrea was revealed as the winner of Miss Survivor with 50.4% of the final votes cast; Candice finished as the first runner-up with 33.4%, and Ciera came in third with 16.2%. Rob also revealed during the crowning that he had finally gotten in touch with Brenda Lowe, who had decided to turn down her Miss Survivor nomination two weeks after the deadline. Other Facts *Andrea Boehlke is the first person to make the Miss Survivor finals twice. She previously placed fourth in Miss Survivor 2012. *Kat Edorsson and Monica Culpepper were also in the running for Miss Survivor 2013. Their placements corresponded to their placements between their two seasons, with Monica going up in rank and Kat going down. References External Links *RHAP's Miss Survivor 2014 YouTube playlist Category:Miss and Mr. Survivor Category:Events Category:Survivor